X-Factor Vol 1 10
Tilby's research into this allows her to report on television that Worthington is secretly funding X-Factor. News travels quick, Candy Southern is advised during a board of directors meeting at Worthington Enterprises, while at the X-Factor Compound, Warren learns the truth himself as he and the others provide medical attention to Rusty. As the Morlocks continue to be slaughtered by the Maraduers, one of their number, a woman named Plague is saved from Harpoon and Sabertooth by Apocalypse. Apocalypse tells her that he has great plans for her in his future schemes and teleports her away. Down below, the Marauders Blockbuster and Vertigo attack Morlocks Ape and Tarbaby before Cyclops, Iceman and Beast arrive. While the team initially is unprepared for the two evil mutant's abilities, they injure Vertigo enough for Blockbuster to flee with her, saving Ape and Tarbaby's life. Elsewhere, Artie realizes that if Caliban doesn't get medical help soon he will die and uses his powers to try and track down Cyclops and the others. Meanwhile in the X-Factor compound, with Rusty's recovery touch and go, Angel realizes that the idea of operating X-Factor under the guise of mutant hunters was the wrong way to go about things and as a result his enterprise is going to fail. Jean however, takes the blame for this nightmare, breaking into tears over the how her return is really to blame, due to the trouble it's brought to everyone, especially Scott's, lives. Warren comforts her when Candy walks in and seeing the two hugging each other, she gets the wrong idea and calls her relationship and business dealings with him quits and storms out. Angel is about to go after her when he realizes that there are more important things. When Jean tells him that she's going back into the tunnels, he decides to go along with her. The Morlock Tunnels: Cyclops, Beast and Iceman come across Arclight, Scrambler and Prism and attempt to battle them. During the fight, Cyclops and Beast are knocked out and before Prism can slay them, Marvel Girl and Angel arrive and uses her telekinetic powers on him shattering the fragile mutant into pieces, killing him. They send Scramble and Arclight fleeing, but Iceman is blinded in the process. With no other choice, Angel sends Iceman, Beast, Cyclops, Marvel Girl and the surviving Morlocks alone while he continues his search for Artie and any other survivors. Angel hits luck and finds Artie a short time later, but this luck is short lived as they are found by Harpoon, Blockbuster and Vertigo. Telling Artie to run for it, Angel stands his ground but is easily overpowered. Blockbuster grabs him and begins breaking his wings until Harpoon takes his energy charged weapons and pins Angel to the wall by his wings. With the winged mutant incapable of escaping, the two Marauders close in for the kill. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Trainees *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed Morlocks * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * board members * Unnamed doctor Locations: * ** *** **** **** * ** * ** *** Items: * Harpoon's harpoons | Notes = * This is part of the Mutant Massacre event. * Prism is the Marauder with the worst luck on the planet, he is killed in this issue but Sinister will clone him a number of times in the future only to get smashed up again (pardon the pun, but what a tough break). * The cover of this issue also marks the 25th anniversary of Marvel where all the covers that month featured a framed border. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References